Power systems typically comprise a plurality of components, such as one or more power generation source, drives and energy storage modules. These components are typically interconnected by means of a busbar system in which currents can flow for providing power to one or more loads connected to the power system.
At some point a fault, such as a short circuit will inevitably occur in the power system, either in the busbar system, in one of the components of the system, or in a load. In case of a fault, it is important to isolate the fault from the healthy part of the system such that normal power provision can be continued by means of the healthy part, and for protecting the healthy parts from being damaged. For this purpose, a protection system is typically included in the power system.
A protection system arranged to handle faults in a power system typically comprises monitoring equipment arranged to monitor electrical parameters such as currents in the power system, and circuit breakers controlled by the monitoring equipment. The circuit breakers are arranged in such a way in the power system that selective fault isolation can be obtained in case of a fault.
Existing protection systems can in some applications however be both very expensive and space consuming.